Foresight Before Bloodshed, Reap What You Sow
by Outlaw Team
Summary: After the loss of her mother, young Weiss was given the idea of writing to her. Of course this isn't possible, but she ends up becoming friends with the accidental receiver of the letter. Years later, will their first meeting go well? AU


**Whew! I suck at writing fluff! I like reading it, but not so much writing it. I hope this meets your standards! I wrote this while sick and half-asleep because my friend couldn't keep his sickness to himself, so excuse me if it sucks.**

* * *

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, was given many rules to follow, but one rule stood out beyond the others.

Don't cry.

Crying meant weakness, and weakness wasn't meant to be shown by a Schnee.

But the five year old couldn't help it. She looked at her mother's grave, and crying was the first thing that came to her.

Tears wouldn't end. They were a constant force, even after one week had passed since the incident.

She stood up and clenched her fists. She tried to stay strong.

Her guard put his hand on her shoulder. "We should go back inside, Ms. Schnee. Your father won't approve of you being out this late."

Weiss nodded and wiped off her tears. "Ok."

The two began walking back in silence.

Her guard was an elderly man with a kind heart. He had intentions of retiring soon, as a man of his age shouldn't be guarding the heiress of Remnant's biggest company. He knew one thing. If he left, and Weiss was still sad, he would never forgive himself. He only had one idea of what to do. "You should write her a letter."

The little girl looked up at the man. "I can do that?"

The guard chuckled. "Of course you can." He led her to her room. "Here. Let me write down the information you need." He took a paper and wrote down his own address. He had guarded Weiss's mom for a long time, and he could definitely play pen pal while acting like the heiress's mother. But he missed one thing.

He had accidentally written out the wrong address.

Weiss took the paper with a smile. "Thank you." As a little girl, she didn't know how against logic writing to the afterlife was.

The guard gave her a quick bow. "No problem, Ms. Schnee. Have a good night." He closed the door and left her to the silence of her room.

* * *

Weiss had sent her letter days ago and was waiting anxiously for a response. And she held that letter in her hands right now. She opened the letter as soon as she was in her room.

_Hey Weiss, I don't know how to say this, but this isn't your mom. You were told by a friend that you can send letters to your mom after…you know…weren't you? My sister told me that when my mom died too. Though it didn't work, I don't want you to be sad about it too. Feel free to send me letters anytime. I will be here for you. From, Reaper._

Weiss didn't even cry. She had run out of tears long ago, but the sadness still remained. She wanted to get through this, and someone volunteered to help her.

Unlike a certain father of hers.

Weiss put down the letter and grabbed a piece of paper. She began writing back. She didn't know what to say, but she would just write down her feelings and hope that would be right.

Years passed and the two continued to write to each other.

Weiss never got the true name of the mysterious Reaper, but she kept writing all the same.

They would write about their daily lives, likes, family, and so on.

The letters became harder and harder to send due to Weiss's life getting busier.

Weiss has plans to become a huntress and trained with her rapier every day. She filled countless hours with studies, but she would always find time to write.

Things got worse as Weiss got older.

Her father wanted to use Weiss to expand his company, constantly setting her up on dates with the sons of wealthy business men, but that also brought along a new friend.

Weiss got a new guard by the name of Lucas Christian, a young, early-grad huntsman about Weiss's age.

Lucas was intended to just be another date for Weiss, as he was the younger brother of the owner of the Christian Investment Corporation, but he ended up being hired as her guard instead.

The two became close fast, but not in the way Weiss's father wanted.

Lucas wore plain white and had a green fur cape. He had white hair and silver eyes. He would play the part of Weiss's friend. He got Weiss and Reaper to get email accounts to make their communication easier, and whenever Reaper wasn't online and Weiss wasn't busy, he would sneak in some games to play with Weiss.

Reaper and Weiss only got closer as years passed, even talking about their deepest secrets sometimes.

Weiss could still remember her first email chat with Reaper.

Reaper was complaining about being bullied at school and was considering punching back.

Weiss's exact words were, "Foresight before bloodshed."

Reaper wasn't that smart, so the mysterious person simply responded with the first phrase that came to mind. "Reap what you sow." Or course, he/she wasn't very smart and thus wrote it out as, "Reep wht u sow."

Weiss remembered laughing at the computer screen at how terrible the spelling was, ruining the phrase entirely.

Lucas even chuckled a bit from where he stood at the other end of the room.

And after all that time, they were considering finally meeting each other.

* * *

Weiss chuckled at one of Reaper's messages before turning around in her computer chair. "Lucas?"

Lucas straightened out from leaning against the well. "Yes, Ms. Schnee?"

"There has been something bothering me, and you are the only person I can talk to about it." Weiss sighed.

Lucas tilted his head in confusion. "What about Reaper?"

"This is about Reaper."

Lucas nodded. "Please explain."

Weiss looked down at her lap nervously. "You know that I have been talking to Reaper for a long time, and that the two of us get along rather well."

Lucas nodded repeatedly as information was mentioned to him. "Yes. Even my time here is relatively small in comparison."

Weiss closed her eyes. "Do you think it's love?"

Lucas walked over to the window and looked out of it. "Countless people I have met and had the same question about. One of them even being you, but never once has the answer been something appealing to me. Some place in Remnant has the one you are destined to be with, and is this Reaper the one?"

"I don't-"

"Yes. I believe it is love. I believe because I have never had a relationship like the one between you two. That is for certain," Lucas answered.

"You think so? You really think so? Sure, the Reaper and I have shared a lot with each other, but I don't even know Reaper's gender or age!" Weiss stated as she looked at the first letter she had ever gotten from the mystery person.

"If the person is too old, make it the best friendship to ever have. If the person is too young, be the best friend you can be. If the person is a girl…well… Love has no bounds." Lucas grinned.

Weiss looked at an email she just received. "Reaper is going to Beacon…"

"Just like you are," Lucas added.

Weiss laid out a map of Vale before typing out a message to Reaper. "We're going to meet."

Lucas began to leave. "I will let you pack."

* * *

Ruby looked at her invitation. "Oh my God, Yang!"

Yang jumped into the seat next to her. "You won something really big and flashy!?"

"No…"

"Aw…"

Ruby showed the invitation to Yang. "After all these years! A meeting!"

Yang looked at the information silently for a while before voicing her thoughts. "Don't go."

"What? Why?" Ruby asked.

Yang sighed. "Ruby.,she doesn't know as much about you as you do about her. What if she sees you and rejects you?"

"Then I'll work with it," Ruby answered firmly.

"And you say this Weiss girl is…the one for you?" Yang started looking through the information again.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I told you that years ago."

"But what if she doesn't even swing that way? What if something bad happens and she gets mad? You are talking about meeting up with the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company! She could make you disappear!"

"I'll take my chances."

Yang smirked and pulled Ruby to her feet. "That's my sis! Let's get you ready."

* * *

"Ms. Schnee. I can hardly call this safe! What if there are snipers or thugs? Or something I don't beat the shit out of on a day-to-day basis?" Lucas sputtered as he looked around the wide-open area.

It was near midnight, and the two were at a public park, right next to a lake.

Weiss was seated on a fold-up chair she had Lucas bring. She faced the lake but away from Lucas. She was determined to make sure her mystery person was the first to see her like this. She had gotten the best dress and makeup for this meeting, and hadn't been seen by anyone since she had gotten dressed. "It is fine, Lucas." She looked at the moonlight reflecting off the water.

The perfect night.

"If you say so…" Lucas stood there with his dual blades, Prologue and Epilogue, on his back. He saw two shadows come forward from the darkness around them. He walked up to them. "Excuse me! I am going to have to ask you two to find another place to go!" He stated politely.

"Who is it, Lucas?" Weiss asked.

"Just two girls," Lucas answered.

"But I was invited here!" Ruby claimed.

"Yeah. Right by email too," Yang added.

Lucas still blocked their paths. "Ms. Schnee?"

"Can she prove it?" Weiss asked.

Lucas looked at the two in front of him with his most intimidating glare. "You heard her."

Ruby frowned. "I can't say I can…"

Lucas turned them both around and began pushing them away. "I'm sorry, girls."

"Say you're sorry to this!" Yang twisted around and jabbed her Ember Celica into Lucas's gut.

Lucas stumbled back from the flames. "The older one is rather offensive. Permission to combat?"

"Granted," Weiss responded.

Lucas pulled Prologue and Epilogue from his back.

"Weiss! Stop him!" Ruby squealed as she backed away from the two fighters.

Weiss didn't respond.

Lucas ducked under a punch and stomped on Yang's foot, diverting her attention to the injury.

Yang cursed when she saw Lucas's blades inches from her face. "Huh. I guess I wasn't very _sharp_ in my advancement." She had to smile at her pun.

"Weiss! Stop your guard! Foresight before bloodshed!" Ruby begged.

_"Reap what you sow."_ Weiss stood up and turned to the combatants. "Lucas! Stand down!"

As soon as she saw Weiss, Ruby immediately believed in love at first sight.

Silver eyes met blue in a slight moment of silence.

"Yes, Ms. Schnee." Lucas broke the silence. He spun his blades and returned them to their place on his back. He pushed Ruby forward but held Yang back.

Weiss and Ruby slowly walked to each other.

Ruby couldn't help but hold her breath at the beauty of the woman in front of her, complete with makeup and spotless white dress that brushed over the grass as she walked closer. It made her feel out of place with her black and red combat skirt.

The two met in the middle of their paths.

"H-hi. I'm Ruby. You know me as-"

"Reaper. I know," Weiss interrupted.

The two stared at each other in a moment of complete silence before leaning forward and starting a long, emotional kiss.

Lucas and Yang watched them.

"Kinda cute to see them go at it. Romantic that they are immediately on top of each other isn't it?" Yang asked.

Lucas nodded and crossed his arms.

"You want a kiss too, big guy?"

"Touch me, and I will shoot you."

Weiss and Ruby finally broke off for breath, hands locked between them.

Ruby giggled nervously with a blush clearly showing across her face. "Well that happened."

Weiss had the same blush. "You're such a dunce."

"But I'm your dunce!" Ruby responded.

The two entered another kissing session.

"You sure, big guy?" Yang asked again.

"You're not my type," Lucas claimed.

Ruby and Weiss were caught up in the moment of the moonlight and continued to get more and more into it. They broke apart again and looked deep into each other's eyes.

Weiss was captivated by the shining silver that glimmered in the moonlight. "Very nice to meet you, Ruby."

"You too Weiss." Ruby smiled back.

A shot was heard followed by Yang cursing.

"I-I'll take care of that," Ruby quickly offered.

Weiss held Ruby in place. "No, I believe my guard has it taken care of."

* * *

**For those who liked this story and wanted it to continue, I am sorry. I am not the best fluff writer, but if someone wants to volunteer via review, I can keep an eye on them. For now, this will remain the one-shot it was meant to be. Leave a review if you like this, because I feel lonely and unwanted if not...**


End file.
